Numerous water soluble polymers and copolymers in commercial use are employed as adhesive coatings and thickeners for various products particularly in the cosmetic and textile finishing arts. However, many of these products are subject to yellowing and do not provide the adhesive bond strength required for certain applications. The interpolymer of alkyl vinyl ether and maleic anhydride in approximately a 1:1 proportion has excellent film forming and adhesive properties. However, the polymer is subject to embritlement under certain conditions over an extended period of time. Also, this polymer possesses only moderate bond strength when applied to a substrate.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above deficiencies with polymer having a unique structure and superior properties.
Another object is to enhance the bond strength of alkyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers by certain modifications which promote hydrogen bonding.
Another object of this invention is to provide polymers capable of forming clear, non-yellowing films characterized by superior adhesive strength which can be employed in pharmaceutical, cosmetic and textile finishing applications.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an economical and commercially feasible method for the preparation of said polymers.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.